Recent improvements in electron guns have been made wherein the shape of the electron gun grid electrode apertures are varied in a three-dimensional manner. Such grid aperture variations are made by appropriate punching and/or coining of a single material grid or by welding two pieces together that have different size and/or shaped apertures punched into them. These methods of achieving aperture change along the electron beam path have been found to be costly and are limited to those geometries which can be punched or coined. Therefore, there is a need for new, relatively inexpensive, electron gun grid electrodes that have apertures that vary in size and/or shape along the electron beam path. Such new grid electrodes should also have apertures of almost any geometry and spacing. A method of making such a grid is disclosed in my copending parent U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 145,237, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,026 issued on Mar. 2, 1982. Such a grid can be used to reduce the so-called "s" spacing between adjacent electron beams in multibeam devices such as cathode-ray tubes and projection kinescopes. A multibeam projection kinescope is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,692 issued to R. J. D'amato on Mar. 31, 1981 and incorporated herein for the purpose of disclosure.